


Marriage Acts

by snapesgirl62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_beholder, M/M, Wall Sex, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The passing of a marriage act gives Abraxas Malfoy the perfect opportunity to improve his family's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Acts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natt (lysanatt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/gifts).



> Many thanks to bethbethbeth for running this exchange. Thank you also to my beta readers any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. I am making no profit from the following exercise in creative writing.

Abraxas Malfoy uttered a vulgarity which would have shocked his family and tossed the _Daily Prophet_ into the fireplace. He watched the useless rag burn. The very idea of a marriage act being passed was ridiculous. What really enraged him was how the misguided fools at the Ministry believed making pureblood families marry with lesser beings would prevent another disaster like this most recent Wizarding war.

He walked over to his desk, pulled out parchment, ink and quill and wrote a note demanding to see the Minister of Magic. Granted, his son had run the family name through the mire but surely a member of the Malfoy family could get in to see this Shacklebolt character and set a few things straight.

The result of his owl was a meeting with an undersecretary to the Minister. Abraxas was less than pleased at this obvious insult. However, the return missive was politely worded, neatly written and at least he would be seeing a fellow pureblood wizard, even if it was a Weasley.

Abraxas showed up at the Ministry in time to check his wand and be properly escorted to a well appointed office. That an Auror was his escort did not escape Abraxas' notice. He acknowledged this official as if the witch's sole purpose in life was to show deference to older wizards of good family. One never really noticed underlings and slights never went unnoticed, a true Malfoy mentally registered and catalogued slights, slurs and insults for future vengeance.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." The speaker stood up when Abraxas entered the office, bowing slightly to his guest.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." Abraxas' words were coated with enough frost to cover Siberia. He took a seat, crossed his legs and straightened his robes.

"Would you like tea?"

"No, thank you. I wish to discuss this insanity called a Marriage Law. Not that an underling like yourself could begin to fathom how disastrous such a thing can be."

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, I fully understand the implications of the new law. You are related to Draco Malfoy?"

"He is my grandson." Abraxas narrowed his eyes in warning.

"Under the new Marriage Act, he is to wed someone of a family that did not support You Know Who. There are certain choices he could make that would be somewhat like the alchemical mixture called Greek Fire. Believe me when I say, I'd rather not see him marry my younger sister. The results would be explosive with neither party happy for the duration of the marriage."

"You argued against this law?"

"I strongly debated against the law's previous wording. As it currently stands, any member of a tainted family may marry someone of an untainted family and their relatives would be free to honour previously made marriage arrangements."

Abraxas sat back and considered the options. If what this young man said was true, he - that is Abraxas - could marry a blood traitor or someone of mixed blood and save his grandson from a fate worse than…well, a fate one should never imagine. He looked at the slim wizard before him.

"What House were you in at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor, Sir."

 _It figures_. Abraxas pinched the bridge of his nose. "One would think you were in Ravenclaw with the way you think." _There, the youngster should take that as a compliment, although he did think more like a Slytherin than a Raven_.

"Thank you, Sir. I know the importance of family loyalty and of making good connections. Unfortunately, not everyone sees this as being conducive to helping rebuild our society after the recent war."

 _Nice hands, well manicured. Decent robes, not the best quality. And he is well groomed along with well spoken_. He could not be considering what went along with those thoughts. His son would have an apoplexy. If he could save Draco, however, it would be worth the sacrifice.

"I would like to discuss your contributions to the Ministry in greater detail. Perhaps over a late supper?" Abraxas pulled out a calling card and offered it to the Weasley. He managed a slight smile when it was accepted.

"I would be honoured, Sir. What day and time should I call?"

"If you are available tonight, say nine sharp."

"I look forward to it."

Abraxas left the office in a slightly better mood. He had the beginnings of an idea, one that would improve his family name, gain him a connection in the Ministry and keep his grandson free of unworthy entanglements. All he had to do was pass this off as part of a midlife crisis and maybe Lucius would leave him to his machinations in peace.

 _Narcissa is a bright girl, perhaps I should get her to see things my way. She can deal with keeping Lucius occupied until such time as my plan bears fruit._   


***

 

After a nice visit with Narcissa, Abraxas returned to his town house and began to work on the menu for his supper guest. He wanted things to be perfect, yet not too far out of the experience for an undersecretary from a poor family.

"Father, I need a word with you." Lucius entered the study without knocking.

"How many times must I tell you to at least let the House-elf announce your presence?"

"Narcissa gave me some disturbing news. I need to know you are not planning anything drastic."

"Lucius, what would be the better appetizer for someone of little gourmet experience, oysters on the half shell or escargot?"

"Are you really going to court some lowly office clerk?"

"Would you rather I take up nude Quidditch, move to a monastery in Tibet, or save Draco from an unfortunate match?" Abraxas never raised his eyes. He kept working on the menu while listening to his son splutter, then finally laugh.

"What is the background of this clerk?"

"A Weasley." Abraxas suppressed a shudder.

"Dear me, which one of that vast hoard are you going to seduce? You do realize you will need to pass inspection from their mother?"

"Do not remind me. One thing I am not looking forward to is dealing with Bellatrix's murderess. Percival, is the name of the fellow I am going to court."

"Percy."

"That is what I said, Percival."

"No, father. Unfortunately they gave him a very common name. It is Percy. He was Head Boy one year and Draco had plenty to say about the chap." Lucius took a seat and looked up at the ceiling. "Oysters on the half shell, with a nice dry white wine. I suggest a light soup, followed by duck a l’orange, with the appropriate vegetable side dish. Serve another white wine, slightly less dry. For the dessert course, you could serve a berry liquor."

"Nice. Understated, yet elegant. Your mother would be proud of you."

"How far do you intend to take this idea of yours?"

"Never worry, Lucius. I will obey the Marriage Law to the letter. I plan on courting the fellow and bonding with him in proper time."

"This is not necessary."

"Are you and Narcissa going to make a trio to prevent Draco from marrying a Mudblood?"

"We cannot. Hero or not, Severus bears a Dark Mark. He must obey this new law and marry someone who is untainted."

"Pity. Has he made a decision?"

"I believe Miss Skeeter has referred to the lucky young wizard as a Bulgarian Bon-bon." Lucius' dry voice held a hint of amusement. "I have promised to keep Severus from cursing any reporters who happen to stalk him or his intended."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Various rewards for good behaviour." Lucius admired his fingernails.

"I wish you the best of luck with this endeavour."

"Thank you, father. Should anyone ask about your activities, I will let it be known you are having a midlife crisis." Lucius stood up, then frowned. "What on earth will we call your new spouse?"

"I believe you said his name was Percy. Until I can convince him to use a more fitting name, that will have to suffice." Abraxas watched his son leave. Their conversation went better then expected. Knowing Lucius would be busy helping his long time lover get married was a relief. Abraxas would be safe to carry on this courtship without unwanted assistance from his heir.  


***

 

Percy Weasley arrived on time and brought a bottle of brandy as a present for his host. Abraxas showed appreciation at the gesture and was mildly surprised to see that while not the best quality, the brandy was from a good year. After exchanging a few idle pleasantries, Abraxas led the way into the dining room

"Tell me about yourself," Abraxas requested. "You may leave out your accomplishments from Hogwarts. I have heard a version of those from my grandson."

Percy looked at the formal table setting and bowed his head. He took the offered seat then waited for his host to be comfortable before speaking.

"After Hogwarts, I went to work at the Ministry. I started out in the Department for Magical Cooperation and became Mr. Crouch's personal assistant. After he was murdered, I took his place as a judge in the Triwizard Tournament. I next worked on assignments for Minister Fudge which caused strained relations with my family." Percy blushed while talking about the tournament. In an effort to cover his attempt at lying, he took a sip of wine.

"Have you fully reconciled with your family since the Dark Lord's defeat?" Abraxas signalled for the first course to be served. He noticed the changing in complexion and decided to look into events during that tournament.

"To an extent. My siblings do not understand the implications of the Marriage Act and there have been a few arguments over my speaking out against it." Percy tasted an oyster and washed it down with another sip of wine.

"It takes a courageous person to speak out against such foolishness. Far too many people look to quick measures when trying to prevent future conflicts." Abraxas sampled an oyster and smiled. It was perfect.

"I have also seen a fair amount of short term thinking in businesses. While working in the Department for Magical Cooperation, I wrote a report on inferior quality cauldrons. Some people failed to see the significance of my work."

"Were the cauldrons from a local source?"

"No, they were imported. The conditions where they were being made were not ideal, and the makers used poor quality materials yet charged for normal or high quality products in the hope of making a quick profit."

The next course was soon served and the men continued with their conversation. Abraxas turned the subject to literature, then to art and finally to music while they ate dessert. He found his guest to be well-mannered, articulate and eager to learn. All of these were qualities he admired.

"Percival, I have a book I would like to loan you. It's a slim volume of essays on economics in our world."

"I would be honoured to borrow it, Sir."

Percy's not correcting Abraxas on his name didn't go unnoticed. Abraxas made a mental note to do more research on his future spouse.  


***

 

Abraxas sent Percy an invitation to join him at an entertainment later that week. The recital was followed by a late supper at the Yaxley family home. Percy returned the book to Abraxas with an invitation to join him for tea.

This second outing was noticed and mentioned in the society pages of the Daily Prophet. One unexpected result of this brief passage was an invitation for Abraxas to visit the Marriage Act office within the Ministry of Magic.

He arrived at the appointed time and was impeccably dressed. Abraxas saw no reason to not look his best even if he was going to be among blood traitors and half bloods, not to mention Mudbloods.

"I wish to know your intentions towards Undersecretary Weasley." The speaker was tall and soft spoken.

Abraxas knew this officious little nobody had no right to speak to him this way. He considered Transfiguring the witch into a toad or rat then gifting a certain Potions Master with fresh ingredients. Then he wondered if a rodent's spleen from a Transfigured person would be as effective as one from a born rodent. Abraxas decided to ask Snape the next time he saw the man about the pros and cons of born versus Transfigured rodents in potions.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madam Clearwater." Abraxas dipped his head slightly.

"We have met before, sir. It was at your trial when you returned to London."

"Ah, yes, I vaguely recall that day. However, I cannot recall making your acquaintance."

"Your interest in young Mr. Weasley has been noticed. I again ask, what are your intentions?"

"Do you take this strong of an interest with all potential alliances brought about by the new law?"

"It is my duty to make sure no tainted wizards or witches take advantage of our young people."

"I see. In that case, I shall be blunt. You have passed a Marriage Act wherein members of 'tainted' families must marry out. As a widower, I find myself to be in search of a spouse and believe Mr. Weasley will suit."

"Under the Marriage Act, you are to clearly state your intentions to the proper office, which is to say to myself and file for a proper license. The statute does not allow for prolonged courtships."

"Is this an official reprimand?"

"You have forty-eight hours in which to declare your intentions to the young man's family, file the appropriate documents and set a wedding date."

"Understood." Abraxas dipped his head again and left the office. He hid his anger with the uppity female with her hurried timetable. Since he was in the same building, he decided to stop by and see his intended. He hoped Percy would be able to calm him or at least redirect his passion to something that was less regrettable.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you today. What brings you here?" Percy stood up to greet him with a warm smile.

"A friend of the family's wanted to speak with me. I decided to take advantage of the opportunity and see if you were available for a brief outing."

Minister Shacklebolt entered the room before Percy could reply.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, Minister. I placed the files you requested on your desk and sent out the memos you left with me."

Abraxas was slightly amused to see Percy almost quivering with energy. He hid his expression by brushing away imagined lint on his robe.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you trying to entice one of my valued staff members into leaving the Ministry?"

"Most certainly not, Minister. I only wished to ask young Percival out for a bit of refreshment. I assure you he will return to his duties completely unharmed."

"Percy, go have lunch with Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, Minister."

They left the office and walked to the lift in silence. Abraxas waited until they were near the various Floo stations before speaking.

"Come to my townhouse. I wish for what we say to be private."

"Certainly."

Percy followed Abraxas and paused to brush stray ash from his clothing before stepping off the hearth, earning a small smile of approval.

"Percival, I wish we could have a proper courtship and take the time to know each other better. The way the law is written, I find myself forced to move quicker than is seemly. Would you be willing to accept me as your spouse and wear this token of my esteem?" Abraxas offered to Percy a ring box.

"On one condition," Percy opened the box and looked at the engraved silver band before looking Abraxas in the eyes. "You never call me Percival again. My name is now and always has been Percy. When you say that other name, I have to fight the urge to look over my shoulder to see who you are speaking to."

"I think I will find Gryffindor courage to be very refreshing. I accept your condition. We will need to declare our intentions to your family, register with the Ministry and marry before the week is over. Do you wish to not have an inspection for flaws, or are you willing to submit to this custom?"

"With all due respect, I prefer not to disrobe for anyone but yourself."

Abraxas smirked. "Indeed? I suppose I can contain my baser urges while making sure you do not need to shave your back, have all the right parts in all the right places and do not have any extra parts. Well, what are you waiting for? Bare yourself." He stepped back and leaned against the mantel.

Percy blushed while bending down to remove his shoes and socks. He took the time to neatly fold each item of clothing after removing it. When he was completely nude, he stood straight and looked at Abraxas.

"I don't see you getting ready to be inspected, unless you want my parents to check you for flaws?"

"Patience," Abraxas walked around Percy, viewing him from all angles before patting him on the bum. "Spread your legs a bit. Good, very good." He whispered while fondling Percy's stones.

"As you can tell, I have all the right parts in all the right places." Percy's voice was raspy with the beginnings of arousal.

"My turn then?" Abraxas stepped back and undressed. He draped his clothing over a low table before moving so Percy could see his entire body. "All the right parts?"

"Let me check." Percy moved closer and gently held Abraxas' cock in one hand, with the other he fondled Abraxas' bollocks. "Feels right."

Abraxas softly kissed him. "Have you ever been with a man?"

"No, just a woman. I've not had the opportunity to experiment."

"We will take things slowly." Abraxas manipulated their cocks so that only the tips were touching. With one hand he moved his foreskin back while easing his lover's foreskin forward and over his cock.

"What are you doing?" Percy whispered.

"The technical term is docking. I have it on good authority that it feels incredible. I am glad to know my sources understated things."

"I want –"

"What?"

Percy shook his head. "I'm not sure, more?"

Abraxas ceased teasing their pricks and pulled Percy into a hug. He kissed the younger man, coaxing Percy's mouth open with a lick. Abraxas took his time exploring Percy's mouth before using his tongue to invite a similar intimacy from Percy. Running his hands down Percy's body, Abraxas took a gentle inventory of the trim form before cupping his small bum and giving it a squeeze.

Percy rocked his hips, frotting against Abraxas. He slid one hand up to caress Abraxas' long hair while moving his other hand down in imitation of what his older partner was doing to him.

"Very good, now try this," Abraxas broke their kiss and whispered in Percy's ear. He eased a finger along the crease between Percy's buttocks.

Percy half jumped in surprise when that finger entered his pucker. Giving a choked moan, he followed Abraxas' lead, earning a purring sound.

"The best part of having a same gender lover is that he knows what feels good." Abraxas eased his finger around seeking then finding Percy's prostrate. He manipulated the nub, and felt a jolt of pleasure when Percy did the same to him.

They went back to kissing while continuing to tease, caress and frot. Abraxas felt his bollocks pulling tight to his body along with tension building in his lower back.

"Close."

"Yes." Percy gasped.

Their hips moved faster, grinding harder against each other. Abraxas felt a sticky warmth on his lower belly as he came. Percy's muscles squeezed his finger, signaling his lover's orgasm.

"At the risk of sounding crude, thank you." Abraxas murmured into Percy's sweaty hair. He felt Percy's body shake with a chuckle.

"I think I should be thanking you. That was brilliant."

"Ah my, I need to sit down." Abraxas tugged Percy to the settee and they fell onto it. After catching his breath, Abraxas cast cleaning charms on both of them. "I believe I will insist upon your coming home from work for the noon meal."

"When will you be telling your family about us?" Percy shyly moved his right hand closer to Abraxas, not quite touching his thigh.

"They already know. I thought it best to inform my heir in advance."

"How did he react?"

"Lucius took it fairly well. He did accuse me of having a midlife crisis. I proceeded to gift him with the knowledge I am in my third hormonal surge and could just as easily marry a witch to give me another heir." He placed his hand on Percy's, twining their fingers together. "I prefer a partner who shares my interests in business, finance and law."

"If that is the case, you have chosen well." Percy smiled at him. "I will inform my family tonight. Would you please come to my flat at eight?"

"It would be an honour." Abraxas glanced at the clock on the mantel. "If we get dressed, we have enough time for a light meal before you need to return to the Ministry."

"That sounds like a very good idea." Percy lurched to his feet and helped Abraxas up. They quickly got dressed.

Abraxas summoned his House-elf, ordered a meal then led Percy to the dining room.  


***

 

Diagon Alley was still busy at eight that night. Late shoppers were beginning to head home, dining establishments appeared to be doing a good business. Abraxas thought it was nice to see this corner of his world recovering from the recent unpleasantness. He entered a modest building near Gringotts and climbed the stairs to the second floor. The door to Percy's flat was open and voices carried down the corridor for all to hear.

"I forbid it!"

"You cannot forbid it, mum. I am of age."

"He's using you!"

"Which of my siblings would you rather see married to a former supporter of You-Know-Who?"

"None of you will be doing that."

"According to the Marriage Act, at least one of us must marry into a so-called tainted family."

"He's old enough to be your grandfather."

"We share reading preferences and have similar tastes."

"Those are not sufficient reasons to marry, and why do you wish to throw your life away on a Wizard?"

"I am not throwing my life away."

Abraxas tapped on the door then looked in. "Have I come at a bad time?"

"No, you are right on time, Abraxas, please come in." Percy moved forward to greet him with a light touch on the arm. "These are my parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, this is my intended, Abraxas Malfoy."

"A pleasure, Madam and Sir."

"You are no son of mine!" Molly fumed before _Disapparating_.

"Gentlemen, it has been a most interesting evening." Arthur briskly nodded his head and left the flat before _Disapparating_.

Percy slammed the door shut and pounded on it with his fist. Abraxas caught his hands and pulled him close.

"That's the second time she's disowned me." Percy's face was red and blotchy with anger.

"Not everyone is going to be accepting of our relationship." Abraxas ran his hands up and down Percy's back, trying to comfort him.

"I want to yell and tear things apart and break the crockery."

"Would it be better if I left?"

"No, stay." Percy slipped out of his embrace and sat on an overstuffed chair. He glared at the fireplace. "I had plans for the four of us to go out. So much for that idea."

"Staying in is fine, or you might consider visiting with my family."

"I think I have had enough of family for the moment. No offense."

"None taken." Abraxas wandered around the room, appraising the size of the flat and considering options for subletting it. He thought they should be able to make a tidy profit if they charged thirty percent over Percy's rent. If they invested the money in a business venture, the turn around would be slow, however the funds could keep Percy comfortable should anything happen to Abraxas.

"Going back to the thirty percent, are you sure this place is worth that much?" Percy mused.

"Was I thinking aloud?"

"Yes, now what about the rent?"

"You have made improvements on this flat. The location is ideal, close to business and not far from the bank. I believe after we marry, it could be sublet until the end of your lease at a tidy profit."

"The profit would then be invested in what business?"

"It would depend upon who is expanding and how solid their reputation is. One needs to be conservative when assisting a new business, or an expansion." Abraxas glanced at Percy and noticed the young man was aroused. He turned his head to hide a smile. "For instance, my family has invested in vineyards, book sellers, and apothecaries, while managing to make a tidy sum from each of those ventures."

Percy had raised his robe and was rubbing at the bulge in his trousers. Abraxas made a mental note to have his young lover learn how to dress like a proper wizard. He picked up a newspaper. The Muggle thing was open to the financial section. Abraxas began to read it out loud. A quick glance assured him that Percy had opened his fly and was now actively wanking.

 _Maybe instead of traditional fertility flowers and herbs our marriage bed should be strewn with stock certificates and galleons._

The stock report was followed by an article on something called cattle futures. Abraxas skipped that and read a report about some auto manufacturers having a profitable year. He listened to Percy's soft moans and moved the paper in order to better watch him masturbate. Abraxas stopped reading when Percy arched his back and shouted with his orgasm.

"Very pretty. If I read a legal tract to you, will you become equally aroused?"

"Probably," Percy blushed and charmed away the mess. He fixed his clothing. "I do not appreciate being manipulated."

"Manipulation is such an ugly term, why not call this soothing you?"

"I was angry and you…you watched me wank." Percy sat up straight and stared at Abraxas in shock.

"Yes, I did. I also thoroughly enjoyed watching you. I hope to return the pleasure." He sat in a chair facing Percy. "I know you have had a bad evening. I only sought to give you a way to relax."

"I can't believe she disowned me." Percy held his head in his hands.

"Percy, my family will be your family. For now, we will not force the issue with your mother. Invite your relatives to our bonding, and word it so that they know they are welcome to visit at any time."

"They'll never come around."

"Give them time. Let them see you are content and well cared for." Abraxas leaned forward. "I would like very much to spend the night with you. If that is not an imposition?" He raised one eyebrow.

Percy chewed on his lower lip and then nodded his head. "Please stay. I think we need to work out sharing a bed among other things." He stood up. "I bought a pudding for tonight. Would you like some tea to go with it?"

"That will be much appreciated." Abraxas leaned back and watched Percy enter the kitchen. He crossed his legs at the ankles and considered various options. His intended was of age, the Ministry probably would have tests to ascertain no magical coercion was used in getting Percy to agree to the marriage. His plan should proceed without difficulty. By the end of the week, Abraxas would have a new spouse and Draco would be safe from this abhorrent Marriage Act.

***

Abraxas rubbed his lower back. In a short time he would be bonding with young Weasley. After spending two nights in Percy's double bed, Abraxas was looking forward to their sharing his townhouse.

"Nervous, father?" Lucius raised one eyebrow at Abraxas taking a turn around the room.

"No, just relieving a few kinks in my back. His bed is too small."

"Stop. Right. There." Lucius held up a hand. "If you wish to have witnesses at this farcical ceremony you will cease to share intimate details of your life."

"I believe I fully understand and appreciate you and young Snape's obsession with desk sex." Abraxas smirked when his son grew pale.

"Do not push me."

"I believe young Percy will support me in joining a nude Quidditch league."

"What do I need to promise?"

"You will act civilized before, during and after the bonding ceremony. You will accept my spouse and welcome him into our family. There will be no name calling, no testing boundaries and no hexes."

"Father, you are a hard man."

"Do try to remember that. Remember also, I am having a midlife crisis and am highly unpredictable."

There was a knock at the door, and a ginger-haired moppet stuck her head in the room. "They're ready." She pulled her head out of the door and was heard walking away.

"You still have time to come to your senses."

"Nude Quidditch, Lucius." Abraxas left the room secure in the knowledge his son would follow him into the Minister of Magic's office. He noticed the Clearwater woman sitting in a corner and looking daggers at Percy who was talking with another red-headed male.

"Abraxas, this is my brother, Bill. Bill, Abraxas Malfoy."

"I appreciate you standing as witness for young Percy."

"It is an honour, Mr. Malfoy."

"If everyone is ready," Minister Shacklebolt motioned for everyone to take their places. "It is not often I get to perform a civil ceremony, I wish to thank you gentlemen for asking me to officiate."

Abraxas turned to face Percy and they held hands. A silken cord was wrapped around their wrists as they spoke their promises. He was aware of Lucius' energy along with what he supposed was William's combining to serve as witness to the vows.

The time came where the cord was tied in a complicated knot. Abraxas could see Percy's sister and an attractive blonde female sitting in front of the Clearwater woman. At the same time he was able to see Narcissa, Draco, Snape and a duck-footed fellow that must be Krum sitting behind him. Having been through a formal bonding before, the ability to see what his spouse was seeing didn't phase him. He could tell Percy was a bit disoriented by the changing perspective.

They said their final vows and exchanged a chaste kiss. This was followed by almost everyone in the room coming forward to congratulate them. Abraxas did not relax until the silk cord was removed without the knot being untied and placed into a heavily embroidered bag.

"Keep this safe, Percy." Abraxas handed the symbol of their union to his spouse. He knew the gesture would be noticed and most likely reported back to Percy's parents. This should prove to them he was not out to make their son his slave or any other such nonsense.

Percy carefully tucked the bag into a pocket. He brushed his hand against Abraxas'. They twined their fingers in a show of unity. Neither male was comfortable with public displays of affection. However, a certain amount of touching was expected on this day.

Clearwater was the first to leave the room. She seemed to be very angry. Abraxas whispered to Lucius who shrugged.

"Looks like Penelope is not happy with your good fortune, Percy." Ginny commented after wishing him well.

"She'll get over her disappointment, Ginny."

"What if she tries to make trouble?"

"I doubt she will. Penelope is the one who broke off our relationship, not the other way around." Percy squeezed Abraxas' hand.

At this agreed upon signal, Abraxas began to make their excuses and led his new spouse from the room.

The lift took an eternity to arrive and deliver them to the atrium of the Ministry. Abraxas lightly touched Percy's cheek and received a nod. He _Apparated_ them directly to their bedroom.

"I took your advice and am dressed in a proper manner." Percy announced while toeing off his shoes.

"Did you? Show me." Abraxas sat on the bed and watched his husband remove his socks and robe.

Percy had on a long sleeved white shirt with the tails tied together between his legs. He reached down and untied the knot before unfastening the single button below its collar. The shirt was slowly tugged upwards, exposing his erection followed by his navel, chest and shoulders. Percy tossed the garment on the floor and straddled Abraxas' lap.

"Comfort me. Make me forget they weren't at our ceremony."

"With pleasure," Abraxas kissed Percy while cupping then squeezing his bum. "What do I feel back here?"

"Hmm? Oh, I wanted to be prepared for you. I’m clean all over, and properly stretched."

"Up against the pillows with you and display yourself." Abraxas lightly patted Percy on the arse when he moved to obey. The sight of that trim freckled body was very arousing, then Percy spread his legs, pulled his feet close to his bum and fondled his cock. Abraxas wasted no time in getting undressed. He was soon lying on top of Percy and snogging him.

"Feels so good." Percy arched his back, rubbing his prick against Abraxas'.

"You make me behave like an untried youth."

"Complaining?"

"Not at all, my boy." Abraxas eased the plug out of Percy and whispered a lubrication spell before slowly mounting him. His cock was surrounded by tight heat, making him groan in satisfaction. He shifted onto his knees and lifted Percy's legs up, nipping at an ankle before moving his prick out then back in. "Touch yourself. Let me see you come."

Percy began to wank. He tried to keep his strokes in time with Abraxas' thrusts. Eventually, he gave up on matching Abraxas and quickly fisted his cock.

"Yes, ah, yes." Abraxas pumped his hips, his own orgasm was fast approaching. He came with a shout and soon felt Percy's body squeezing his prick as come splattered on Percy's stomach. "Beautiful."

"Best part is not having the neighbours pounding on the wall." Percy gasped and blinked when Abraxas eased out of him and moved lower.

"The best part is having room to do this." Abraxas began to lick the semen from Percy's abdomen, making his partner wriggle and chuckle. "Ticklish?"

"Yes."

"I will remember that."

Percy cast a cleaning charm on them and then they quietly lay facing each other.

"Better?"

"A bit. Where shall I keep our cord?"

"Put it in your vault at Gringotts. Despite the two break-ins in the last decade, it is still the safest place to keep things we value."

"My vault? Will we not share one?"

"Oh yes, there is a family one for our expenses. You are to keep your current vault and have your pay continue to go there. We will keep that for emergency funds."

"Do you anticipate an emergency?"

"No. However, I have found it best to always be prepared for the worst. This allowed me to relocate to France after the Dark Lord's first defeat and kept me safe throughout the last war."

"You do not bear his mark." Percy ran a finger over Abraxas' left forearm.

"I support Pureblood rights, and believe in our natural superiority. I do not like to be dominated, to take orders or to blindly follow when the leader does not share his power. My cautious nature kept me safe. I cannot say the same for others in my family."

"I know our families have long been at odds, thank you for ignoring the past and choosing me." Percy whispered.

"I have another present for you. Which would you prefer I read to you, an essay on the current economic crisis in Wizarding Britain, or a nice legal brief from our statues of secrecy?"

Percy moaned. "I need to recover a bit more before you bring me off with your voice."

"Then I shall save those for another time." Abraxas rolled onto his stomach. "There are massage oils in the bathroom. After all the exercise I've had this week, I find myself in need of a back rub."

He felt the bed shift and watched Percy disappear into the bathroom then return carrying a small bottle. "Sandalwood?"

"That is an excellent choice." Abraxas folded his arms and rested his cheek on them. He closed his eyes as soon as Percy was straddling his hips and allowed himself to relax while his back was rubbed, pummelled and soothed. When Percy moved lower, and began to caress his arse, Abraxas opened his eyes.

"Are we truly a union of equals?"

"Let me put a pillow under my hips before you go further."

Percy moved while Abraxas adjusted the pillow to his satisfaction. Oil slick fingers went back to caressing and teasing his arse. One finger was followed by another, the scissoring motion was oddly soothing along with being arousing. By the time Percy was easing into him, Abraxas realized he'd never before trusted anyone to mount him. The burning sensation was soon replaced by a feeling of being full. Abraxas tentatively moved with Percy. He soon found that his husband was a very tender and considerate lover.

The only sounds in the room were their grunts and moans. Percy moved slowly at first. Once he found the right angle, he moved faster and harder. Abraxas raised his hips to meet each thrust, the pillow's fabric rubbing against his prick made him ache for release.

All too soon, Percy stilled.

Abraxas felt him ease off and rolled onto his back at Percy's urging. He spread his legs and sighed in contentment when Percy licked then sucked on his cock. Closing his eyes, he gave himself over to sensations. Each tongue flick, every swallow and suck brought him closer to orgasm. Abraxas eventually rested a hand on the back of Percy's head and tugged on his hair, just enough to let his lover know he was about to come. Percy took him in deeper and tried to swallow every drop. He coughed and pulled back, getting a bit of ejaculate on his face.

"Better and better each and every day," Abraxas murmured while urging Percy up. He licked his come off of Percy's face then kissed him.

"You did say it was easier to do with practice."

"Yes, I did and your skills are growing." Abraxas cast cleaning charms and tugged a blanket over them. He pulled Percy close before falling asleep.

***

The day was perfect. Nature was never less than perfect when the Malfoy family had a celebration. Abraxas had only one wish and that was for those blasted peacocks of Lucius' to be served up as part of the meal. He watched couples dancing on the terrace. The string quartet could be heard from all parts of the garden, so long as the peacocks were quiet.

Percy sat next to Abraxas. His posture was perfect if a bit stiff which made Abraxas wonder what had been said while he was with his grandson and son before the ceremony. Rather than make a scene, he'd wait until they went home to discuss whatever was troubling the young man.

"I would have given you a far larger celebration if the Ministry had allowed us more time."

"I know."

A pair of witches walked behind them.

"…at his age, one would think he'd know better."

"There is no fool like an old fool."

Abraxas felt like that old fool. He tapped the table with a finger then looked at the manor house. Percy stood up with him and they walked to a set of French doors at the far end of the terrace.

The study was comfortable and quiet once the doors were closed. Privacy spells allowed them to see outdoors without anyone seeing them. Abraxas tugged his husband close and kissed him. Percy pulled away and moved to the other side of the room.

"Tell me what is bothering you."

"I'm a sacrifice. You married me to keep your precious grandchild from being tainted by a match with inferior stock."

"Who told you that?"

"I heard Draco thanking you for sacrificing yourself by marrying a blood traitor to keep him free from being forced into marrying a Mudblood. As if someone who was Muggle born would stoop low enough to marry that little ferret."

"Percival Ignatius Weasley, I did NOT marry you just to keep my obnoxious grandchild from marrying out."

"My. Name. Is. Percy."

"If you think for one moment I blindly decided to marry without giving a single thought to compatibility, you had better think again." Abraxas was forced to duck when a decanter of brandy was thrown at him.

"You admit to manipulating me into marriage?"

“I admit to nothing of the sort." A vase followed the decanter, making Abraxas duck again. Nothing in his previous marriage had prepared him for an irate person throwing lead crystal at him. Abraxas tried to pull out his wand, however, it became entangled in his robe.

The door opened and Percy threw the bottle of Port at Lucius who was wise enough to close the door just in time to avoid being hit in the face. Lucius entered the room and waved his wand.

" _Incarcerous_. What are you two doing to my study?"

"Redecorating. Consider it revenge for all the times I caught you and your lover in flagrante." Abraxas walked over to Percy and caressed his cheek. "What will it take to convince you my intentions were always honourable?"

"What made him think you are less than honourable?" Lucius looked at Percy as if he were a specimen at a museum.

"Your little ferret blurted some of his usual nonsense. Percy overheard it and has been stewing ever since."

"My little what?" Lucius gave his father an incredulous look.

"Ferret. Admit it, your sprog does resemble one of those overblown weasels."

Percy glowered at them.

"Unfortunate word choice, father. I believe you have serious grovelling to do. I will leave you to it. Do try to not break any more of my crystal." Lucius directed the latter to Percy before leaving the room.

"How much of this rage is directed at me and how much has to do with your own parents refusing to acknowledge our union?"

"Release me."

"Not until I am certain you will no longer be throwing things at me and that includes charms, hexes or curses."

"I refuse to be used like a whore."

"I have never treated you like one."

"What about all the money you put in my vault at Gringotts? You say it's for my protection or for emergencies. However, I say it is payment for services rendered."

"Percy, most pureblood couples keep separate vaults. All families exchange wedding gifts. Since your parents refused their gift, I placed it where it would not be spent."

"My parents don't have separate vaults.”

"From what I've heard they don't have enough to make such arrangements. If they did, there would be two vaults, one for daily expenses and one for emergencies. With me being so much older than you, I thought it prudent you have complete control of the emergency fund. If you want both our names on it, we can do that tomorrow."

"Release me."

" _Finite Incantatem._ "

Percy tried to punch Abraxas.

Abraxas managed to catch his fist and they began to tussle. The men ended up bent over the large desk. Abraxas tried to pin Percy in place but the younger man bucked and writhed.

"Would you hold still? I am as randy as a teenager and your wriggling around is about to create a new difficulty."

"You wouldn't."

"I am trying to behave like a gentleman. However, right now all I can think of is buggering you until you have a screaming orgasm. Face down has its merits, yet I like watching you when you come." He rubbed his erection against Percy's bum to make his point.

"Abraxas Malfoy, you are a perverted bastard."

"My parents were legally married."

"You do not deny being a pervert?"

"Does this feel like I'm not a pervert?" He thrust against Percy's bum and was surprised to hear a soft chuckle.

"It feels like you are a randy old goat. Let me up."

"No more fighting?"

"Not right now."

Abraxas released Percy and stepped back. He warily watched as Percy sat on the desk.

"Hearing Draco repeat what my parents said hurt. It made me very angry to think you were using me."

"So I noticed." Abraxas sat on the desk chair and leaned forward. "I want you to think about our first meeting. You said there were certain combinations that would be explosive. Now, think about Draco and imagine him paired off with any Muggle born you know. What do you think would happen?"

Percy snorted. "He'd be either strangled, poisoned or turned into a niffler within a week."

"A niffler?"

"Maybe a flobberworm."

Abraxas smiled. "Any match other than the one his parents negotiated would turn out to be a disaster. To be honest, I have my doubts about the match they made for him. Percy, I do not see my marrying you to be a sacrifice. I am comfortable with you. We share similar interests and tastes. There are far worse things to base a marriage on. Do you agree?" It suddenly struck Abraxas that he was being honest. _How odd, to find myself liking this fellow in such a short time._

Percy frowned at the floor. "I see your point."

"Not too long ago, you were very angry and said you wished to tear things apart, yell and break crockery. Does this little episode fully illustrate that desire, or are you capable of a larger demonstration of rage?"

"Let's just say I am my mother's son." Percy shook his head. "Why does her rejection hurt so much?"

"The ones who raised us, know us the best. It gives them the ability to do the worst harm to us. As adults, we decide how much power we will allow their words and actions to have. That is not to say it is easy to remain uninjured by familial rejection or anything else they do to us." Abraxas stood up and walked closer to Percy. He nudged Percy's knees and then stood between his legs.

Percy continued to look down until Abraxas cupped his chin and coaxed him into looking up.

"Know this, I am Slytherin through and through. I will be wily, I will negotiate terms and seek the best advantage. I will also always be true to the vows we exchanged. I will honour you, and protect you. I ask that in return you grow a thicker skin when dealing with my son and his sprog."

"I think I can manage that."

A peacock screeched, making both men frown.

"How did that get through the wards?"

"I believe someone wants his study back and knows how much I despise those birds."

"You said something about wanting me on a desk. It seems a shame to waste this opportunity." Percy moved his head and sucked on one of Abraxas' fingers.

"Do you think we can make Lucius run in fear?" Abraxas began to unfasten Percy's robes.

"It all depends on how long we can last and how impatient he gets. Partially clothed or not?" Percy toed off his shoes.

"Let's go all out for the boy." Abraxas began to undress. He found the idea of desk sex as revenge for all the times he had walked in on Lucius and sexual partner to have a strong appeal.

Percy stood up and tugged his robe off followed by his shirt. He turned to face the desk and bent over, spreading his legs. After experimenting with various places, he found a way to grip the desk with his hands.

"Are you sure you want it this way?"

"I liked how the edge felt rubbing against me earlier."

"And you called me a pervert." Abraxas found his wand and cast charms to clean, stretch and lubricate Percy. He set the wand down on the desk and lined up his cock with Percy's arse. Easing in was bliss. Dropping a kiss on the back of Percy's neck, Abraxas partially pulled out then eased in further. He was soon bollocks deep and made a contented noise.

"Um-hm," Percy agreed.

Abraxas moved more, Percy moved with him. They soon found a pace that suited their mood. Soft grunts, flesh on flesh and the occasional groan were the only noises in the room.

When Percy moved with a bit more force, Abraxas responded in kind. They were oblivious to their surroundings, completely caught up in shagging when one of the room's doors opened.

Lucius froze a moment, made a noise like a scalded cat and slammed the door shut.

Abraxas laughed and rode Percy harder. Having a midlife crisis involving lots of sex with a younger partner was delicious fun. He briefly wondered how long he could manage to have this crisis before going back to the serious business of shagging Percy into a screaming orgasm.


End file.
